


Rites

by chewysugar



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Coming In Pants, Established Relationship, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Orgy, Rimming, Ritual Sex, Vibrators, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 10:49:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12957612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chewysugar/pseuds/chewysugar
Summary: Jared watches as the others give the new guy a traditional welcome.





	Rites

If it weren’t for the fact that the kid all but jumped over the moon when the proposition was offered, Jared would almost feel sorry for him. Of course, Alexander didn’t know that it was going to be quite like this, at least if the sounds he’s making right now are any indication.

Ritualistic is a word that comes to mind often whenever Jared thinks of this—to him, it’s simply a right of passage. You have to pay your dues if you’re going to be shedding the blood, sweat and tears involved in being on the show—and paying those dues entails the shedding of copious amounts of another type of bodily essence.

The air is rife with sight, smell and sound—from his position on the comfortable armchair, Jared has the perfect view of the California king…and more importantly, the people on it. It’s a perfect portraiture of the male form—all bare skin and muscle and sparse dustings of body hair.

Alexander is slowly inching up and down on the hard steel of Jensen’s cock, a blindfold around his eyes. He’s squirming in a way that Jared knows from personal experience makes the come churn in Jensen’s balls. He’s a fucked out mess, and that’s putting it lightly. The kid walked into the room—Jared’s room at the house he rents whenever he’s filming—a complete and utter virgin in terms of his more intimate parts, and now he’s begging and moaning like a hustler on poppers.

Jared sighs, almost wistfully, and takes a sip from the glass of wine he’s been nursing for the last ten minutes. He was in Alexander’s position once upon a time—not that it was anywhere near as sacramental as this. Over a decade ago, it was just he and Jensen, two single, horny, hung dudes stuck in Canada with nothing to do but each other. Those days had been spent experiencing the frenzy of sex in every way possible—they’d had casual nights just jerking each other off; hard and fast quickies in their trailers between takes; marathon fucks that had lasted well throughout the day and into the night, and even the odd public blowjob. They’d forged something together in the fire of filming the show; off-screen but in front of the fans they’d created a lasting friendship, and away from any and all prying eyes, they’d had something more Spartan.

Of course, after the girls had come along, they’d put the brakes on it for a time. But it had become something of a habit to induct every new man on the show into the world of Supernatural this way—but only if that person was going to stick around.

Alexander lets out a keening whimper as Jensen slowly impales him to the balls. Jen’s fire-green eyes are on Jared, even as he whispers something filthy-sweet into Alexander’s ear. Jared smirks, meeting Jen’s gaze over the top of his wine glass. Really, this whole thing is one bad lighting choice away from becoming some despicable _Eyes Wide Shut_ pastiche.

Misha crawls from somewhere behind Jensen—Jared knows full well that Misha had gotten sidetracked by Mark some time between tearing Alexander’s sloppy, fucked-out hole apart with his tongue, and Jen sinking his cock between the newbie’s ass. But Misha’s got an appetite for sex that could put a bonobo to shame, and the fact that he’s going down on his on-screen adoptive son is likely driving him wild. 

Jared and Jensen had been cautious when it had come to Misha; the show’s future had been on the edge of razor in those days, what with the writer’s strike and the overhaul of half the crew. Nobody had known if there would even be a part two of the fourth season. But when the green-light had been lit, Jared and Jensen hadn’t wasted any time in inviting Misha round from some Foosball, tequila and a little bit of what Jensen referred to as “cast bonding.”

Of course, Misha had put them both in their place in the amount of time it had taken for Jen to try turning on the whole “this is how you seduce a straight guy” act.

“Who said anything about me being straight?” Misha’s eyes had burned like a meteorite, and his jeans and boxers had hit the floor a split-second later. That night, he’d taken everything Jared and Jensen had thought they’d known and made it look amateur. It had blindsided them both, and served as a reminder that it was the quiet ones you had to look out for most. Misha had introduced them to toys, restraints and kink—the next time they’d gone to set after that night, Jared had, in fact, spent all day filming with a remote-controlled vibrate nestled securely in his ass.

So of course Misha is getting a thrill out of this—taking all of Alexander’s cock down his throat, slipping his fingers under the spot where his body is joined with Jen’s to tickle Jensen’s tight sac.

More wine slides down Jared’s throat. He’s in a pair of sweat pants and nothing else—not that he didn’t get his fill of the breaking in the latest member of their little brotherhood. It’s only that somewhere along the line, Jared became Alpha—the one to call the shots. For the life of him, he can’t remember why—certainly, he doesn’t think there’s anything remarkable about him to have earned such a distinguished title.

But there he has it and here he is, watching and drinking and feeling his dick ache as it tents the front of his sweats. He can see the glisten of his own come on Alexander’s blindfolded face—that face that looks like it was genetically designed to resemble the lovechild of Castiel and Lucifer. Jared likes to think that he consecrated this session, the way that he did with Osric and Ty and Mark Sheppard.

He’s in control here; he has power. He is, as the fans are so fond of writing about, well and truly playing the role of the Boy King that Sam never got to be.

Pellegrino appears from over Jensen’s shoulder. He’s a sweaty mess, his face flushed from what Jared knows was a screaming orgasm. But he’s nothing if not quick to rejoin the festivities. Even if he can’t get it up in the midst of his afterglow, he can still contribute. His hands slip around Jensen’s chest, teasing his nipples. He watches with dark delight as his on-screen progeny takes unbearable pleasure from all sides.

Jen lets out a growl, and a pre dribbles from Jared’s slit. The noise is so fucking raw, so fucking needy—so fucking Jensen. He knows that Jen’s balancing on the edge, can see it in the ways his neck tightens. Alexander is all but screaming as Jensen all but bounces him up and down on his shaft; Jared entertains the notion of setting his wine down, crossing the floor and shoving his own leaking dick into the hot little mouth.

But he feels too content here, watching the bacchanal taking place on the bed he’ll be sleeping in soon enough. Dark pride fills him as he watches Jensen slam home within Alexander’s tight channel; Jen lets out a string of filthy sweetness so hot and wrong that it makes Jared smirk. He empties his balls—not for the first time that night—and at the same time, Alexander moans, filling Misha’s waiting mouth with his seed.

Jared’s body tenses; he bites his lip, and lets himself shoot a hot load into the front of his sweats—the result of being the silent, observing witness to this display of sin. When his own mind comes back down from the height of sensation, he grins, sips more wine and watches as the other four men fall to the mattress in a tangle of limbs, skin, sweat and semen.

“Welcome to the fold, kid,” Jared says under his breath. Not one of them is paying him attention—and he kind of likes it that way at the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're in the mood for something original by me, check out my ongoing story, Witches' Sabbath over on Wattpad! I'd really appreciate it. https://www.wattpad.com/story/131232436-witches%27-sabbath
> 
> Let me know what you think of this smut!


End file.
